Su guardián
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: OS. Song-fic. Una tierna mirada a la relación de Jacob y la pequeña Nessie... Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Este fiction participa en el Reto "Historias Entre Notas Musicales" del Foro Sol de Medianoche.

La canción que me sirvió de inspiración es **"Je l'aime à mourir"** del compositor francés Francis Cabrel.

* * *

><p>(Jacob POV)<p>

**SU GUARDIAN**

_¿Dónde estás, Jake?_

_Esta de niñero, Seth. No deberías tener que preguntar._

Los pensamientos de Leah ya no destilaban resentimiento, sino más bien, apatía, aburrimiento, pero había que reconocer que la chica estaba en lo correcto. No había necesidad de preguntar: si no estaba en la casa o en el claro, lo más lógico es que estuviera con Nessie.

_De acuerdo, pero te perderás el almuerzo... Y vaya que está delicioso. Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme con los Cullen. ¿Te molestaría mucho si... _

Dejé de prestar atención. Mucho mejor que oír el montón de idioteces que pueden ocurrírsele a Seth era entretenerme con el sonido de la risa de Nessie.

Estábamos paseando por el bosque, ella había disfrutado un montón la carrera por entre los árboles montada en mi lomo, y ahora se divertía andando entre las flores y revoloteando de un lado para otro. Llevábamos un buen rato jugando fuera, pero no me importaba, ya que el tiempo en su compañía se movía siempre a su antojo. Si quería que fuera lento, era como si los relojes no existieran; si por el contrario, ella tenía prisa, las horas se iban volando...

-Vamos Jake, quiero ir a casa -me dijo la niña desde el otro lado del prado. Con un trote ligero, me acerqué lo justo para que se subiera de nuevo a mi espalda, le dediqué un gruñido juguetón como diciendo "tus deseos son órdenes", y emprendimos el regreso.

Leah se burlaba de mí a menudo, por hacer siempre lo que Nessie deseaba, pero yo no tenía queja alguna. La niña hacía con mi vida como quisiera y yo existía para complacerla, y ambos lo disfrutábamos. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense Leah?

La llevé a casa y enseguida estaba hechizando al resto de los vampiros con su encanto. Aproveché esa pequeña pausa en nuestro día para cambiar de fase y ponerme presentable antes de reclamar su atención nuevamente.

-¡Jake, volviste! -me recibió desde los brazos de su madre-. Sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo.

Que me lo dijera en voz alta y no a través de su don, quería decir que ella deseaba sorprenderme. La idea me entusiasmó... y Edward soltó una risita burlona pero discreta.

_Largo de mi cabeza _-pensé para él-_, esto no es asunto tuyo._

Bella se limitó a depositar un beso en la frente de la niña y la dejo en libertad. Ness corrió en busca de una de mis manos y me arrastró con ella escaleras arriba. Me llevó a la habitación que había convertido en su cuarto de juegos, estaba llena de libros, de discos y de montones de dibujos y pinturas suyos, y un conjunto de figurillas de papel que colgaban de ciertas partes del techo. Había tantos paisajes, tan hermosamente dibujados, que parecía un bosque hecho a lápiz.

Allí nos quedamos leyendo y jugando, o pintando y charlando cada vez que se negaba a irse a dormir.

-Espera aquí -me instruyó- cierra los ojos.

-Como digas, Ness.

Ella fue a buscar entre sus hojas de dibujo, lo supe por el sonido del roce del papel, y en poquísimo tiempo estuvo de vuelta.

-Listo. Mira.

Había pintado otra vez el bosque, y en el estábamos los dos, ella llevaba un vestido delicado y unos listones rojos atados en el cabello, eran tan largos que se mecían en lo que supuse era viento, enrollándose entre las ramas, pero siempre fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Por qué tú eras más rápida? No es justo, parece como si no quisieras que te atrapará -le reproché.

-Soy más veloz que tú -me digo con fingida vanidad, pero luego apareció un amago de puchero cuando me preguntó-: ¿No te gusta?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! Me encanta... Tú serás más rápida pero yo soy más fuerte... -ella me miró con paciencia, esperando que reconociera la mentira-. Está bien, me gustaría más si no pareciera que huyes de mí.

Lo pensó por un minuto y añadió:

-¡Siéntate ahí, y espera un poco más!

Hice como me dijo otra vez. Yo tenía que ser obediente, quedarme calladito mientras ella dibujaba y no intentar nada de nada; por un lado, para no interrumpirla, y por otro, porque nada me quedaría ni la mitad de bonito que a ella. Yo podía ser bueno para las cosas prácticas, la madera y todo eso, pero los pinceles eran su territorio.

El nuevo dibujo nos ponía de nuevo juntos, y esta vez aparecían muchos perrotes representando seguro a la manada, pero yo estaba en mi forma humana y ella me tomaba de la mano.

-¿Ahora sí te gusta?

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué no soy lobo como los demás?

-Porque eres mío, y ya que eres tan fuerte, quiero que me protejas solo a mí.

¿Que si me derritió? Pues sí. No podía ser de otro modo.

Esta niña era simplemente sorprendente, parecía, a veces, tener más años que todos los vampiros del mundo juntos, parecía tener siempre la respuesta para todo. Era como si peleado y ganado en todas la guerras de la vida y del amor. Sabía como robarle el corazón a todos, y el mío vaya si ya lo tenía entre las manos. La quiero hasta con mi vida.

Cuando al fin se durmió, me quedé mirandola por largo rato como de costumbre. Era extraño, antes de ella, yo no era nada, o al menos no era mucho más que un crío problemático, pero ahora sentía que tenía el mejor trabajo de todos: era el guardián de sus sueños, de sus ilusiones... No importaba que el mundo se cayera a pedazos o se destruyera de pronto, mientras ella existiera, ella le daba sentido a todo.

Yo era su guardián y se sentía de lujo.

_La quiero a morir_ -fue lo que pensé, lo que pensaba cada día que pasaba con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado esta tierna historia, la verdad la inspiración me llegó de improviso mientras hacía una actividad con la canción mencionada arriba.**

**Todas sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidas en un review o PM.**

**Un beso y nos leemos pronto,**

**Mary Alice.**


End file.
